


My actions and movements are my own until they aren't

by BadWolfKnight1986



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Her feelings, Her thoughts, I don't believe that Tracy was evil, I started this and then got lazy so sorry, I'm sorry you read this I know I'm a horrible writer, Later some Theo/Tracy, Lazy - Freeform, Might make this part of a Tracy appreciation folder of works, She is so underrated, started writing this instead of sleeping, why did she have to die?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKnight1986/pseuds/BadWolfKnight1986
Summary: Tracy was a normal girl. Well normal enough for someone with nighterrors but at least she was human. Now though, she isn't. Being a chimera was hard especially when you're half kanima and both of your masters were evil.Or basically This is some collections of thoughts or feelings going through Tracy's mind at the time of some of the interactions of her we see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> I wrote this because I hate how people don't like Tracy or act as if she was evil, because she wasn't evil per say till the dread Doctors injected her and then she was only "evil" because she thoughts she was in a night terror. She seemed "good" again when malia "woke" her up so I don't believe she is evil. Also I'm not sure what happens with Theo but I know she and the others aren't bad but they seem to follow him and it leaves me to wonder so... I personally think it's all Theos fault and that since she fell in love with him that made her sometimes act rashly. Anyway I have blabberd too long so um on with the story..?

The kanima: A reptilian looking creature, “Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon’s peak.  
Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master. 

The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance." A description taken out of the bestiary describing a part of Tracy herself.

The bestiary said that the kanima looks for someone to follow, a master, almost like a leader. The dread Doctors came and they were like the leaders that her half kanima part felt compelled to obey. They injected her and all she felt was the need to do whatever they wanted. Later she comes to when Malia calls her, the sound of a voice that isn't the horrid dread Doctors breaks through and wakes her from her dream state. 

Ha, dream state. It was funny really, how the night terrors controlled her. She was told "Oh nothing to worry about but, just in case keep an eye out for her." How wrong they had been. Night terrors were the reason that she is who she in now and even who she will become. They control her and... she can't do anything about it. 

She comes to and for a second all she feels is confusion until the memories return and she feels like she is suffocating. It sticks to her tongue, cold and heavy. It flows through her mouth like smog leaving a nasty taste behind like broken dreams and blood.

Her..her dad.. she killed him. She killed the man that stuck with her through everything, who loved her with all his heart and did his best to be their for her even through the night terrors.

She struggles with her memories until she hears them. She feels the the way the air seems to grow thick and heavy and the way that it gets slightly less clear and she feels like she is drowning.

She stills quietly (and selfishly) hoping that they aren't here for her but, that's not possible and they stop and the next thing she knows is the feeling of cool metal on her skin and needle breaking through flesh. She feels the mercury flowing through the point and into her skin and then-

Falling.

 

She feels her body falling and mercury dribbling down her Chin and!

Darkness.

Darkness starts to steep in and some small part of her now is happy because she can be with her dad again. She just hopes that he can forgive her. She feels her life ebb away and then  
Nothing.


End file.
